buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman vs Iron Man
Description Two billionaire who is a superhero with a lot of suits, armour, and weapons. They also lost their parents at young age and can defeat powerful villains, who will win? Battle Batman was fighting a thugs until he saw laser coming to his left, it knock out thugs easily. Batman turn around and saw Iron Man. Iron Man: You welcome there, pal. Batman: Stark? I didn't need help. Iron Man: Well you got help, anyway gotta go. Batman: Hold it, you know where Joker is? Iron Man: No? Batman: Tell me, now. Iron Man: Listen, I don't really know where is the Joker but--''' Batman throws two of his batarangs, Iron Man dodges the incoming batarangs. Iron Man: '''Alright then, since you want to be violent, I can end this. Iron Man files toward Batman, Batman dodges and kick Iron Man, Iron Man shoots his laser at Batman. Batman dodges and throw another batarangs, Iron Man grabs Batman's cape and tosses him to the wall, Iron Mam then punch Batman. Batman uppercuts Iron Man and punching him in belly twice, Iron Man begins his Uni-Beam at Batman, tossing Batman little far away from him. Iron Man trying to find Batman, he doesn't see him, Iron Man noticed he is stealthy. Iron Man: Jarvis, where is he? Jarvis: Behind you, sir. Iron Man shoots his laser beams at Batman, Batman dodges but unfortunately he got hit by one, Iron Man charges at Batman, Batman uses his combat hits against Iron Man. Iron Man blocks the incoming punch and Uni-Beams Batman, Batman gets up. Batman: He is tough, give me a Justice Buster. Alfred: Right away, sir. Iron Man suddenly punches Batman and his Uni-Beams tosses Batman to the smoke, Iron Man couldn't see him. Iron Man: Huh? Justice Buster came out of smoke and hits Iron Man, tossing him to the building. Iron Man gets up and see Justice Buster is charging him, Iron Man uses his Uni-Beams at Justice Buster but unfortunately the Justice Buster dodges and slammed Iron Man. Iron Man flys toward Justice Buster and keep hitting, shooting laser beams, but Justice Buster punch Iron Man that tossing him to the building again. Iron Man: You know what? Give me Veronica. Justice Buster: Tony Stark, show yourself and give up. Still no answer. Justice Buster: Stark, I don't have time to play game. Hulkbuster: But you're the one who begun a game. Hulkbuster enters and punch Justice Buster, Justice Buster punches back, Hulkbuster grabs Justice Buster and slammed it. Hulkbuster uses his Uni-Beams to toss Justice Buster miles away, Justice Buster charges at Hulkbuster, before attempting to jump on Hulkbuster, Hulkbuster uses his laser beams at Justice Buster. Justice Buster was thrown, nearly destroyed a small building. Justice Buster gets up and Hulkbuster lands on the ground. Hulkbuster: Are you done yet? Justice Buster: I could have ask you the same--''' Before finishing his sentence, he was hit by a lasers, Hulkbuster then punches the Justice Buster. Hulkbuster kept punching it until it breaks, Justice Buster tries to punch Hulkbuster but Hulkbuster blocks and cutting the arm with a laser. Batman himself jumps away, Hulkbuster tries to punch him to finish him off, Batmobile got in his way, it hits his foot. Hulkbuster grabs Batmobile and throw it away, Hulkbuster saw that Batman is hearing a different suit, he was wearing '''Hellbat. Hulkbuster: What are you wearing now? Hellbat: This is called Hellbat... With this I've defeated a god before... Hulkbuster: For a moment there, I thought you said Hellboy from the movie. Hellbat: You will see that this suit is not a joke... Hellbat jumps and punches Hulkbuster, but Hulkbuster punch Hellbat to toss him to the building. Hellbat quickly came and he kicks, punches and uppercuts Hulkbuster, Hellbat then uppercuts him again. Hulkbuster headbutts Hellbat and then Hellbat punches Hulkbuster several times and kicking him. Hulkbuster grabs Hellbat and toss him away. Hulkbuster: I got a better one too! Bring it on! Tony Stark jumps out of Hulkbuster, abandoning it, Tony Stark went to hide to wear a powerful suit. Hellbat is seen knocking out Hulkbuster, then he notices that Tony was not in there. Godkiller: You thought I was there? Hellbat: Huh? Godkiller: When you said you've beaten a god before, it's remind me that I should use this... Because this is called... Godkiller. And now I'm ending this. Hellbat charges at Godkiller, the Godkiller punches Hellbat and one powerful punch tosses Hellbat inside and outside of the building, Godkiller then shoot his lasers at Hellbat, damaging Hellbat's suit a little. Godkiller then jumps and activated his lasers at Hellbat's helmet, Hellbat kicks and punches Godkiller, Hellbat blocks the Godkiller's punch and then he headbutts Godkiller. Hellbat throws one of his batarang at Godkiller's chest but unfortunately the Godkiller activated his Uni-Beams at Hellbat, Hellbat's suit was broken down. Godkiller lifts Bruce by throat, Tony then noticed that Batman was Bruce Wayne but he didn't care anymore, Godkiller throw Bruce in the air. Godkiller activated his Uni-Beam at Bruce, Bruce was thrown to the space, Bruce Wayne was finally dead. Godkiller lands on the ground, he was exhausted. Godkiller: I should go home. Godkiller flys away. Conclusion The winner is: Iron Man! Category:Halloween7 Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Marvel vs DC Category:What If? Battles Category:Completed Battles